Septiplier Starter Challenge
by RAD0703
Summary: Mark had a nightmare... This was a challenge from my friend Drake Dracul saying I could finish it! Do the challenge yourself we'd love to see what ya came up with!


Hey guys! So a friend on mine Drake Dracul send me a beginning to a story he wrote saying to finish it. I took on the challenge and here it is! Look him up, he may make it a challenge so anyone can end it! He is really good at writing I was impressed! I'll put a line where it ends so Y'all know when it ends!

There were only two days left.

Two days before Sean - Jack - was due to go back to his home in Ireland. He'd been in LA for two weeks, or more accurately, 12 days. And for convenience sake, rather than going to some hotel and paying $150-$300 per night, he'd stayed in the guest room of Mark's house.

They'd been sharing a house, sleeping in rooms across the hall from each other, for 12 days, and everything had been completely platonic, mostly because Mark was absolutely terrified that if he made a move, he'd lose Jack as a friend. He didn't want to lose Jack... Sean... The love of his fucking life! He knew that he'd much rather have Sean as his best friend, then not have him at all...

He was pulled away from his thoughts by a slightly unnerving scratching, scraping, and vague squishing sound at the door of his closet. He got up out of his bed, slipping his feet into his slippers to avoid touching the cold wooden floor of his bedroom - he had to remember to shut his bedroom door, having it open always made the room so much colder -. His slippers felt slightly damp, but after all, his door was open, and so he simply assumed that cheeky Chica had made her way into the room and pissed on them, probably getting him back for not giving her the last bite of the family pie he and Jack had shared for dinner.

He walked over to the closet, wondering if Chica had somehow gotten herself stuck in there after messing on his usually very warm slippers. He opened the doors of the built in closet, ready to have his arms full of a four legged fluff ball. What he actually saw in the closet - the closet that seemed to be painfully void of clothes - would haunt him for the rest of his entire fucking life.

There, standing in plain sight was an animatronic endo-skeleton. But not just any animatronic endo-skeleton, oh no. This one seemed to have the same eerily glowing green eyes as Baby from 'Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location', was putting on Sean's somewhat torn skin. His bloody, flayed, and partially dismembered body, that had up until that very moment, been leaning against the closet door, slumped out and landed against Marks bare chest.

It was at that moment that Mark realized, the wet in his slippers was too sticky to be urine...

Mark sat bolt upright in his bed, his own blood-curdling scream, still echoing emptily in his ears. He was drenched in sweat, and tears were making their way down his face, he was unbelievably grateful that he'd been to the toilet before bed, lest urine be added to the moisture all over him.

How could his mind do that to him? Betray him like that? How was it that his own mind had conjured one of the only things he couldn't deal with, the last thing he ever wanted to see...

And the worst part was, he could still see it, quite clearly, within his mind... The way Sean's still beautiful blue eyes had been almost luminescent with the moon shining through the gap in the curtains onto them, and with no eyelids to cover them. His eyes were dead, but at the same time, full of life, as though he'd been killed mid laugh.

Mark was so shaken by the nightmare that it didn't occur to him that his scream was loud enough to have woken Jack...

It didn't occur to him that the love of his life might be rushing in through his door at any moment... His very firmly closed door.

" Mark! Mark open up!" He heard Jack's panicked voice yell pounding on his door. Jack's pounding making Mark's head spin slightly, he got up shakily, wiping the sweat, snot, and tears from his face weakly. He didn't wear his slippers so reach the door. He just felt the cold, uncomfortable wooden floors beneath him as he slowly opened the door. Jack's hair was ruffled and messy, faded green locks tossed and laid out in different directions, his tired half lidded baby blue eyes, his t shirt wrinkled and ruffled in every which way... Mark forgot to breathe for a second.

" Mark what the fook are ye okay?" Jack asked running in, passing Mark and frantically looking around. " Sounded like ye where fookin dyin!" Jack said looking back at Mark.

Mark was quite the sight, shirtless in his markiplier pajama pants, sweat beading his forehead and arms, tear tracks down his face, red puffy eyes, SHIRTLESS... " I uh.. Had a bad dream... Sorry if I-I woke you up... Shit Jack I'm sorry!" Mark said sitting back on his bed, the dream flashing before his eyes again. Tears threatened to fall as he angrily wiped his eyes with balled fists.

" Well... Wanna chat bout it?" The Irishmen asked sitting next to Mark, Mark could hear his breathe next to him, he could feel the love of his life right next to him. Mark gulped and sighed, " I uh woke up hearing shuffling in the closet and went to get my slippers on... They where wet and sticky but I wore them anyways... I went to the closet and opened it up to see a endo-skeleton w-wearing your s-skin and the eyes where from B-Baby from Sister Location a-and I just saw you there dead, your skin and blood just e-everywhere and the slippers h-had b-blood and the s-skeleton fell on m-me and... And-"

Jack pulled Mark in for a soft hug, Mark digging his sobbing face into Jack's warm shoulder, Jack's hands caressing Mark's hair, soothing him while he cried. Mark wished he could have this for the rest of his natural born life, Jack next to him, in love, forever together... But Jack would never love him right? He was straight...

" C-Can you stay with me J-Jack? I-I'm scared the dreams will come b-back..." Mark whispered. Jack agreed, he laid down next to Mark and let the bigger one hold him close, like a toy. Mark's warm arms around his waist, his face in Jack's hair. Jack felt how right it was. He wanted this... Forever.

" I love you Jack." Mark mumbled. " I wish you didn't have to go."

" Maybe I don't have to go." Jack whispered softly, " I love you too Mark, I always have." The two quickly falling more asleep as the seconds ticked by.

" Is it weird I think of you as the love of my life?" Mark mumbled, barely conscience.

" No... I do too." Jack whispered. " Go to sleep love, no endo-skeletons will ever be here... Ever."

Drink some water, take a few naps, eat something... Please remember, you still need to change the world!


End file.
